A Little Peice
by par-ic
Summary: She's all alone, and she can't handle it. WARNING: Self Mutalation and Adult Themes.


_You may have noticed that the beginning of this story and The Only Thing are exactly the same. That's because I started out with The Only Thing, then I spun it off into this. A Little peice is my most 'mature' story. While I was writing this I just couldn't stop. I don't know why, but it ended like this. I scared myself. It took me about ten minutes of contemplating wether or not to delete it all right there. I'm glad I didn't, though. _

_Thank you LLK, for doing this for me. I'm sorry._

**Warning: Self Mutalation, ADULT THEMES. **

* * *

A Little Piece

The strong wind blew hard against the sides of the black Tahoe combined with the pounding rain made a slight echoing noise for the passengers inside. Darkness filled the car, sending their eyes into overdrive, yet neither felt the least bit tired, despite the shift they had just pulled. A smile seemed to be glued on both passengers' faces, regardless of what had gone on earlier that day.

"I can't believe I snapped at the waiter like that," Catherine Willows laughed at herself as Warrick Brown drove her home.

"Well, he did forget your meal," Warrick rationalized, he turned his head towards her for a moment then back to the road, "Look, Catherine…"

Catherine shook her head, "No, Rick, we aren't going there. Not tonight."

Warrick didn't speak, instead he pursed his lips and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

After a few minutes of silence, Warrick and Catherine both finished thinking to themselves. He reached across and pulled Catherine's hand into his.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Took you long enough," she smirked at him. He smiled at her before returning his attention to the road.

Soon the two were pulling up to Catherine's house, the rain still hadn't given up, and the only light was from the full moon.

"Who's parked in front of your house?" Warrick asked as he pulled into Catherine's driveway.

"Probably just the neighbors, they do it all the time," she said, dismissing the thought. As she reached to unbuckle her seat belt, Warrick jumped from the vehicle and was making his way to Catherine's side. She could hear his deep laughter, and Catherine couldn't help but chuckle at him.

By the time he had made it to Catherine's door, Warrick was soaked. "Hope you're not afraid of getting a little wet," he smiled at her. Catherine slid from the seat and onto the concrete driveway, her heels making a small splash.

The two hurried up the walkway, laughing loudly at each other, Warrick's hand on Catherine's lower back. Within seconds, the two were on the porch, dripping with water.

"Thank you, Rick. I actually had fun today," Catherine said, her blue eyes searching his green ones. Warrick nodded.

"So did I, we should do this more often." Warrick dipped his head closer to Catherine's then paused. His eyes moved back and forth from her eyes to her lips, but before he could sense any reluctance, Catherine placed her lips on his. The kissed softly before pulling apart.

The world seemed to stand still, both people asking themselves: _Did that actually happen? _Warrick cleared his throat nervously, while Catherine pulled out her keys.

"I…um…I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Warrick asked. Catherine stopped fumbling, a confused look on her soft features, "Your car is still at the lab."

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Catherine said, flashing him another 'Catherine Smile'. Before she knew it, Warrick's lips were on her's again, his hands resting on her hips. She ran her hands up his chest, ending up wrapped around his neck.

"Door," Catherine breathed as she pulled away from him. She fumbled with her keys until finally she got it unlocked. Catherine grabbed Warrick's hand, pulling him into her house.

As their lips locked again and Warrick pushed her up against the wall, did she finally realized what was happening. Something inside both of them had snapped. No more less-than-subtle flirting and dancing around the bush. It was time to lay it all on the line.

"Lindsey?" Warrick asked as they broke for air. He seemed to have the same idea.

"Mom's," Catherine answered as she threw her head back as Warrick began to kiss her neck.

Soon they ended up in Catherine's bedroom. Standing at the foot of the bed, Warrick pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Catherine bit her lip and nodded. After one more kiss, Warrick pushed her gently backwards, her knees buckling beneath her. Catherine looked up at Warrick, standing above her.

"There's just one thing you have to do for me," Warrick told her. Catherine scrunched her brows, confused.

"Wake up."

--

Catherine opened her eyes, only to find her vision clouded with tears. Her body was shaking with sobs, her legs curled up into her stomach. It seemed as though, while her heart dreamed, her brain knew exactly what was going on; the truth. Catherine struggled, reaching out with her mind, trying desperately to hold on to the vivid memory, but to no avail.

Soon there was nothing left, it had slipped from her grasp completely, leaving her with only a tear drenched pillow and broken heart. Catherine continued to sob until the movement made her head throb. She couldn't go back to sleep, the dream would surly come again. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't handle it.

Catherine's heart was nearly empty, only Lindsey kept her going. After losing Warrick, what was the point? Was there even a point? The house was empty now, with Lindsey off at college, and Warrick gone, it left Catherine with nothing. Everything she got out of bed for in the morning was gone. She stood, her knees wobbly and headed for the bathroom.

Slowly she undressed and turned on the shower. Before stepping into the cold shards of icy water, Catherine grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet. She then stepped carefully into the tub, and sunk to the floor. She welcomed the temporary numbness the water provided, if only for a moment.

She stared down at her stomach, carefully studying the scars, some old and some more recent. There was barely room for another cut, but that wasn't what stopped her. Catherine knew she couldn't risk it anymore. Instead, she raised the razor to her thigh and pressed down. After making sure she had pierced the skin, Catherine dragged the razor across.

She knew her actions only relieved the pain for a few moments, but she didn't care. Warrick was gone and he wasn't coming back to her. If that wasn't hard enough, in a few months a little piece of him would enter the world, reminding her every single day of the man she loved. That was something she couldn't handle. Willow trees can bend and bend, but eventually even they submit to breaking.


End file.
